Heartbreak
by Awesomerigby
Summary: AU: Ted runs off with Robin on the day of her wedding. Barney is left to pick up the pieces. Swarkles, LilyMarshall, LilyBarney friendship


**Prologue**

Barney's body is bubbling with nerves, and he lets out a sigh, hoping that would be effective in expelling them. If anything, it makes his heart race all the more. He doesn't mind, though. How can he? In a few short moments, Robin is going to walk down that aisle in that beautiful dress-he somewhat regrets seeing her in it; he would've liked to see her in it for the first time as they were getting ready to get married-and they were going to start their new life together.

Marshall and Lily are up there with him, Lily on his left with Patrice, Marshall on his right by himself. Barney's slightly annoyed. Ted's his best friend, and he's late. He wonders what he's doing, and Barney thinks that perhaps he might be lamenting the fact that he isn't the one marrying Robin. Barney doesn't feel too bad about it, though; it just didn't work out between them, and Barney loves Robin more than he ever thought possible.

He notices the guests getting a bit antsy. His mother looks over her shoulder, nearly getting out of her seat to see where Robin and her dad are.

"Where's Ted?" Lily whispers, stepping over to Marshall's side.

"Maybe he had a tuxedo malfunction."

"Come on, Marshall, really?"

"Hey, it's possible."

Barney takes another deep breath. It's going to be fine. Ted's going to be here, and then Robin will enter. Everything is going to be fine.

The minutes roll by, and Ted still isn't here. Neither is Robin. Even if Ted doesn't show up, she still should. His heart races a little faster, and he isn't sure it's from nerves or not.

Then, Robin's dad enters. Without Robin. Barney scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Mr. Scherbatsky doesn't say a word as he walks swiftly down the aisle, holding what looks like a white sealed envelope in his hands. When he reaches Barney, he gives him a firm stare, but is silent as he hands over the envelope.

With shaking hands-hoping that it doesn't say what he fears it will say-Barney rips it open and takes out a note that is scrawled in what is, unmistakably, Robin's handwriting. He braces himself, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and reading the note.

 _Barney-_

 _I am so sorry to have to say this, but I can't go through with this wedding. You are a wonderful person, and I am glad to have been able to love you, but I know that you didn't find my locket. Ted went above and beyond to find it for me, and even before that, he blew off a job interview to make sure I was okay. I know you love me, but it wouldn't have worked out. I think Ted is the one I should I be married to, and I regret having said 'yes' to you. Not because I don't love you, but because I am hurting you. I understand you're going to be angry, but please don't hold this against Ted. Please,_

 _have a good life._

 _-Robin_

Barney has to reread the note four times before the reality sinks in. He can feel Lily and Marshall behind him, Lily's small hand on his arm, Marshall's resting on his shoulder. Their gestures are appreciative, but they do nothing to comfort him. Barney feels cold and alone.

He closes his eyes and puts his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the budding headache that would no doubt consume him. He scrunches the note in his fist, Robin's tidy handwriting became deformed.

"Barney?" Lily asks softly.

Barney shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak. He can barely breathe. He feels his knees trembling, and he's afraid his legs won't support him.

"Let's get him to the room," Marshall suggests. He grabs one of Barney's arms while Lily grabs the other. They began walking, and as if he's a mindless zombie, he allows them to lead him away. He captures his mother's eye as he passes, and though he doesn't say a word, she knows what's happening, and he could see the rage building behind her eyes.

 **Author's Note: I've been watching A Series of Unfortunate Events, and I love NPH so much that I decided to watch some HIMYM. Well, that made me angry thinking about that ending. Anyway, I was inspired to continue my Swarkles fic Coping, and upload this other one I started. I love AUs, and I love angst, so figured I should do it. :)**


End file.
